1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to pressure relief valve controllers, and more specifically, to spring seats for use in a pressure relief valve controller (PRVC).
2. Description of Related Art
In a PRVC, the diaphragm is typically squeezed between the spring seat and a piston. As such, conventional PRVCs experience failure when the diaphragm, which separates a pressurized chamber from ambient air, bursts due to excessive air pressure. Specifically, the excess air pressure causes the diaphragm to stretch over the piston, causing the diaphragm to rupture and/or require replacement. The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for improved spring seat and/or diaphragm for a pressure relief valve controller. This disclosure provides a solution for this need.